Borgin & Burkes
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Lily is tasked with distracting the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange. Poor Lily. BELLATRIX LESTRANGE X LILY EVANS FEMSLASH


Title: Borgin & Burkes  
>Pairing: Bellatrix Lestrange x Lily Evans<br>Rated: M  
>Disc: Not my ladies<br>Summary: Lily is tasked with distracting Bellatrix.  
>Warnings: FF slash! FEMSLASH. First time writing a femslash sex scene. Hope it's alright. ENJOY

(*) 1979 (*)

She knew it was going to be a bad day today.

She slipped in the shower, lost her good pair of work boots, tore the top part of her auror uniform- by time the special summons came to let her know of what her special mission objective was Lily Evans wasn't expecting a cake walk. However, looking at the neat handwriting spelling out her fate for the day, not being a cake walk was an understatement.

_Distract Bellatrix Lestrange while intelligence information is collected on the deatheater's next target. _

Distracting the dangerous lunatic was like trying to distract a rampaging fire through a wooden house filled with gasoline and oily rags. It was impossible at best, suicide at worst. She crumpled up the mission statement, throwing it behind her as she began to get ready. She pulled on her uniform pants, a tough khaki colored loose fitting pant, which she rolled up to tuck into a pair of high heeled boots she got as a gift but never wore. She staggered to her feet, wobbling steadily on them. She was used to platform heels, not spidery thin spikes. She pulled on a yellow sleeveless shirt and her auror robe.

Lily sighed at her reflection. Today was going to be her last day on earth and she couldn't even run properly. She grabbed up her wand, tucking it into one of the belt loop holes on her pants. Bellatrix was last seen escaping with the other deatheaters, after successfully attacking a group of young muggle-borns who had picked the wrong time and place to set up a camping trip in the woods. According to the briefing information, Bellatrix and several other deatheaters were spotted in the vicinity of Knockturn Alley.

Even better-Knockturn Alley. The ground was uneven there, and she stuck out like a sore thumb with her bright red hair. "Just stick a target on me for Merlin's sake." She muttered and started out the door for her destination.

(*)

Knockturn Alley never changed in a world that seemed to change every few seconds. It was refreshing, the only positive attribute to a cramped, cluster phobic, and downright seedy area. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of grime that could never be washed clean. Her other aurors were in place to collect intelligence- she just had to keep Voldemort's most powerful general busy- with her occupied it would be easier to get what they needed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Lily shouted and lit the tip of her wand to give her light. "I know you're here! Come out. We need to have girl time, don't you think? Mudblood to inbred. One on one." She called out, flicking her wand in the direction of the darkest corners of the alley by her. Light illuminated dark stone, but nothing more. The dark windows of Borgin & Burkes caught her interest. Inside the closed shop, she swore she saw something moving in the dark. Her upper lip curled as she reached out to open the door. When it opened despite being closed for the day, she quirked a brow- she knew she was walking into the trap but she was bait- this was what she was supposed to do.

The shop was dark and dirty. Light from her wand illuminated the old, questionable items. She paused in front of the one case, noting some of the illegal items it held. She made a mental note to call for a raid on the shop if she made it through this alive. "I know you're in here." The hair on the back of her neck was standing straight up. She paused listening for any sound of the other woman. She heard nothing, save the sound of her own breathing.

Lily passed by the crushing cabinet pausing with her back facing the iron maiden looking contraption, not noticing the door was just open a touch. It opened suddenly and she found herself inside. Her wand clattered to the ground, out of her reach. She was smashed into the back of the cabinet, a hand on the back of her head and one on her hip kept her stuck in place. The small crack in the door streamed just a bit of light inside to make out basic shapes.

"I heard you were looking for me." Bellatrix cooed into her ear. She licked the rim of Lily's ear, letting her hands circle around the younger woman's waist. "But I caught you, little mudblood, and I've got you right where I want you."

Lily turned her head to the side, as her face was pressing painfully into the cabinet. "Bellatrix- let me go."

"No!" She laughed. "Why would I do that? A lion happens across a snake- the lion may have all the strength, but the snake will always have the advantage of being sly."

"Sly my ass!" She growled. "You hid in a cabinet for Merlin only knows how long hoping that I'd walk by. …You're desperate. What is this anyway?"

"A crushing cabinet!" Bellatrix breathed in excitement. "If I close the door, we'll both be crushed…"

Lily's green eyes snapped right open at that. "Don't… don't shut the door-"

"No? Don't fancy being crushed..?"

Lily knew she was smiling. She could feel it. The hand on the back of her head slowly moved downward, manipulating her thick mane of red hair over her other shoulder. A finger trailed down the middle of her freckled neck. "What… what are you…"

"_Shhh_! I'm going to play with a mudblood."She nipped at her ear, her teeth slowly digging down into the soft flesh until she heard Lily cry out. "Because that's all your sort is good for." She slid her hand around Lily's front, and up underneath the shirt she was wearing. Her cool hand made Lily's skin bristle as it made its way up to her breasts. Her hand cupped the rounded flesh, squeezing it.

"What the hell are you _doing_?" Lily hollered out and bucked hard against Bellatrix. The older woman stumbled backward out of the cabinet. She pushed back against the wall, leaving the dangerous contraption. She looked indignant as she adjusted her shirt. She wobbled slightly on her boots, cursing herself as her opponent's mad eyes saw the unsteady movement.

"Aww, ickle mudblood auror can't stand in her grown up boots?" She cooed and started toward Lily. She watched in delight as the younger woman stepped back, frantically searching for her wand. With one good shove, Lily was back in the cabinet and so was she. She shut the heavy door over, leaving just enough light to keep the crushing mechanism from starting. In the darkness of the cabinet, Lily saw still see her smirking. "You'd better play nice mudblood- if not I'm going to shut the door and doom us both."

Lily's eyes went wide. "You _would_ do that wouldn't you."

"Yes!" She said gleefully, and with one finger she pulled the yellow shirt up to Lily's neck, revealing the round flesh to her dark eyes. Her breasts were full, encased in a black and white polka dot bra. They heaved a little out of what she knew was Lily's nervousness. She let her finger ghost over the garment, over her nipples, which were slowly becoming more prominent against the silky material. She grabbed her breasts with both hands, squeezing them hard. She kicked the door open just a bit more so she could take in the look on Lily's face that much better. "Cute bra." She reached around, unhooking her bra and pulled down her straps. The bra joined Lily's wand on the floor.

Lily groaned when Bellatrix's hands roamed over her bare breasts, palming them, teasing and pulling on her nipples. She raked her teeth over her plump lip, trying hard not to groan as heat traveled straight to her groin. Hot breath encircled her breast, teasing her further until a wet tongue laved over her hard nipple. She sucked on it, stars exploding in front of Lily's eyes at the sensation. Her skin left Bellatrix's mouth with a loud wet smack.

"You taste good." Bellatrix purred and slid her hand down the front of Lily's pants. She was expecting something more racy for a red head, but as her talented fingers trailed over the front of Lily's sex she was surprised to feel such a common material. "Cotton? They don't pay aurors well, do they." She mused.

Lily grunted a little as she grabbed Bellatrix's shoulders. "You can't be serious." She groaned out feeling her legs buckle as Bellatrix slipped her finger over her plump lips through the material of her underwear. "Merlin, you're serious." She breathed out as the other woman drew teasing little circles over her clit. The material of her panties brushing up against that one area made feel wet. In fact, all of what Bellatrix was doing to her drove her nuts. When Bellatrix's hand slid inside of her panties, Lily moaned in delight. Her hands slowly drifted from Bellatrix's shoulder's to the older woman's breasts. She squeezed the soft skin, enjoying the weight of the round flesh in her hands beneath the stiff material of her corset.

Lily's hips began rocking into Bellatrix's fingers as they buried into her wet sex, teasing her clit mercilessly. Lily tore open her corset, the ribbons snapping in two. She pushed the ruined garment aside, grabbing the older woman's breasts in her bare hands. Bellatrix's mouth latched onto Lily's neck, biting and sucking her skin in delight. Lily's desire was building inside of her with each teasing rub she got from Bellatrix's fingers. Frustrated with the lack of space she pushed Bellatrix out of the cabinet again. "We do this on the floor." She glanced down to the dusty floor, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't clean, but it would have to do. The crushing cabinet was just too small.

Before Bellatrix could question the other woman's sincerity now that imminent death was not part of the motivation, Lily removed her top and bra- tossing them both down to the floor. She let her dark eyes roam over Lily's upper body, enjoying the sight of her healthy complexion, the outline of muscle, and the freckles dotting her skin. Her red hair surrounded her like a flame, sticking out against her flesh. She looked ethereal. Bellatrix tore off her ruined corset, settling down on a place on the floor to watch Lily stumble awkwardly around on her boots as she tried to remove them.

Once the last one was off, she threw them both off in the distance with frustrated growl. They landed amongst the shrunken heads and cursed muggle objects. With those gone she shucked her pants and panties off too, crawling between Bellatrix's legs. She grabbed her black skirt, pushing it up toward her hips. She expected a pair of kinky underwear, but when there wasn't anything there she found herself not surprised by that either. "Pureblood whore- no respectable underwear."

"That's because I knew I was going to be playing with a mudblood. Your kind is easy." She gave a grunt with Lily smacked her thigh hard. The rough play made her groan appreciatively. "Get to it already!" She dug her fingers into Lily's thick hair directing her head downward. There was some hesitation in her actions as her tongue probed her lips and clit- Lily wasn't too experienced in this. In a way, it was more of a turn on as the younger woman let her tongue roam experimentally over her skin, wanting to see what exactly was going to make Bellatrix react. She let herself relax, tugging on her red hair as if it were reigns and not strands of hair. She kicked up her heels on to Lily's shoulders, spurring her on to go deeper with her tongue. "Mudblood…" She hissed out lowly. "Position yourself over me." She ordered.

Lily looked up in slight confusion, the look on Bellatrix's face said that she'd best not delay so she didn't. She repositioned herself over Bellatrix so that her knees were on the floor by the older woman's ribs. She leaned over her body, resuming playing with her. She felt a tongue and a few fingers pressing up inside her. Her legs wanted to buckle, but out of fear of seeming weak she stayed up. Bellatrix was a master- every move, every touch and lick- she was in heaven. An orgasm rippled through her body- making her utter a howl. "Ohhhhmmmmph." The ecstasy rippled through her, her whole lower body shuddering. With a sudden shove, Lily found herself on her back with Bellatrix standing over her.

She had Lily's shirt in her hand, using it as a tissue to wipe Lily's release from her face. Instead of discarding it, she kept it in her tight grip. "I'm done playing, mudblood."

"But what about-"

"Next time you will know how to please me more." She said using her wand to repair her ruined corset. She knelt down beside Lily, stroking her cheek with mock kindness. "Do me a favor, and don't go getting killed _too_ soon. I don't like when I can't play with my toys." Bellatrix cooed, standing back up. She brought back her leg, kicking Lily in the side. "See you around, mudblood."

Lily hissed and clutched at her ribs. There was a flash of green from the fireplace- Bellatrix was gone, and she was naked on the floor of Borgin & Burkes- surrounded by grotesque objects. As if the skulls and stuffed creatures could see her, she hurried to gather her clothing and wand, putting her things back on. Except for the boots- for all she cared they could stay there forever.

(*) 1992: Borgin & Burkes (*)

A young Draco Malfoy stared up at the black leather boots with the high heels on them. They barely looked like they were much of anything, save being uncomfortable. He made a slight face as he read the description on the item.

_Cursed ladies boots! Comes in a pair. The wearer is said to burst into flames upon wearing them. Mysteriously showed up in the shop one day. 10 galleons. _

"Feh." Lucius scowled as he pulled Draco out of the store. "Cursed boots- the things they try to pawn off as dark magic these days."

FIN


End file.
